Antipathy
by angel007
Summary: Rukawaice prince, super rookie, jock, popular. He got it all so why is he still single? And how come a dream bothers Hanamichi so much? RuHana.


AUTHOR'S NOTE: My first ever yaoi fic. Teehee, I did this out of a dare. I hope you like it.

************************************************************************

_Hanamichi dribbled the ball with an almost lazy air. His opponent's face was etched with determination. Hanamichi smiled mockingly at the one guarding him. "Can you handle me?" Hanamichi didn't wait for his foe's answer. In a flash, he had already moved quickly to his left, leaving his opponent amazed at the speed with which he changed his course. "Five!" the crowd chanted. Hanamichi dribbled nearer to the goal. "Four!" Hanamichi jumped high into the air, sweat falling away from his body like raindrops, glistening under the bright stadium's lights. "Three!" he released the ball and watched as it slowly sailed towards the basket. "Two!" it seemed like all the sounds faded from his surroundings. "One!" in the momentary silence, Hanamichi had become more aware of the loud beatings of his heart. He watched as the ball fell to the court and rolled on the wooden floor. Keeping his eyes fixed on the ball, slowly, deliberately, he raised his fist into the air. Once again, the shouting began._

"Sakuragi-kun. Sakuragi-kun..."

"Let me."

"Anou, Rukawa-kun."

Rukawa marched towards the sleeping red head and stopped when he was about half a foot away from the loud mouthed boy. His face was cold as ever but if one will just look closely, a small upward tug on his lips was slowly forming. It could almost be mistaken for a smile which betrayed his amusement at Hanamichi's utter Hanamichi-ness, if ever there was a word. _"Do'aho."_ Rukawa thought, still eyeing the boy in a strange but fascinating way. 

Meanwhile, Haruko's fear was growing steadily. Rukawa had maintained his position for a long time already. She didn't want to know what the raven-haired boy was planning to do for fear that it might lead to World War III. She opened her mouth to speak to wake up Rukawa from his trance but even before she could utter a single sound, Rukawa had already taken the matter of waking up Hanamichi in his own hands. 

Hanamichi was still off to dream world. He dreamed that Haruko was running excitedly — no, madly — towards him after the final buzzer had sound. There's a big smile on her face and he could swear that there were tears on her eyes. He opened his arms for her and the Haruko in his dream was just too willing to jump into his embrace. In a funny but unabashed way that only Sakuragi Hanamichi could pull off, he buried his face onto the brunette's hair and cried with her. Finally, finally, he thought to himself, Haruko really belonged to him. They slightly pulled away from each other and Hanamichi found himself lost into her azure eyes. "Haruko, I—" but Hanamichi was cut off by her. "Sakuragi-kun...no...Hanamichi-kun," she started. Hanamichi felt his heart was going to explode in immense joy hearing his name being uttered by his Haruko. "Hanamichi-kun, I'm so happy for you. You really are a tensai." Hanamichi was left speechless. He closed his eyes, wishing that this day would never end. He breathed in deeply before opening his eyes. He found himself staring into Haruko's deep blue eyes. "Haruko..." he said huskily. Hanamichi noticed that their faces were getting nearer to each other. An excitement he never known before was welling up from somewhere within him. He watched as she gave him a shy smile before she slowly closed her eyes. Hanamichi likewise, closes his eyes as well. And then he felt the pressure of her lips on his, her breath tickling his face, her arms tightening the embrace with which she held him. He instinctively deepened the kiss and he felt her being somewhat higher from the ground because their faces were already meeting at the same level. A passion he never knew existed before took over them. Their kiss was becoming fierier and Hanamichi felt that he was slowly being crushed by Haruko's embrace. Just when he thought he would die of suffocation, they let go of each other.

A smile was playing on Hanamichi's lips but a part of him knew that something was very wrong. His eyes were still closed, his brain working double time to figure out what wasn't right in this picture. The events that transpired played onto his mind. Every little detail returned to his consciousness. The kiss. Haruko's soft lips. Haruko's embrace. Haruko being lifted from the ground. Haruko's sweet, frail form crushing him from her embrace.

Wait a minute. Crushed? By Haruko?

Hanamichi's eyes pop opened and he saw pool blue eyes at level with his own. But the eyes weren't Haruko. It was...

"What?" Rukawa's face came into his view. Rukawa's arms tightly encircling him in an embrace. Rukawa...Rukawa...Rukawa???

"What's wrong Hana-kun?" Rukawa's face was dangerously edging towards Hanamichi's face and the red head's excitement was replaced with dread. He could see Rukawa's mouth inching closer towards his. _"Oh no! Please someone wake me up from this dream. Don't let that kitsune-otoko kiss me! No!"_

"No!" Sakuragi cried in a strangulated and tortured voice. His upper body jerked upward from the warm, cemented floor only to find his face a hair breadth away from Rukawa's face. 

"Do'aho."

Sakuragi Hanamichi blushed. 

 __


End file.
